Forum:Featuring
I'm thinking let's choose a world for featuring on the (otherwise quite empty) main page. It doesn't have to be complete; it doesn't have to be in progress; it doesn't have to be significantly developed; it can even be a repeat featuring. Just choose one (that you like), and nominate/vote below. I would like there to be around two featured worlds per month, so let's get our act together and select one for early September. Then afterward we can work on cleaning up the selected worlds and get it ready for presenting, along with a summary of why it's featured. To make it fair for those who are split between worlds, you may vote 0 or 1 for individual projects, without limit on the total number of votes. Of course, you can propose to change these rules too, but in that case hurry! Nominations and Votes: Early September *Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings **'Vote' - I changed my vote to this because it tells a superb story (even though the conworlding is rather negligible, it conveys a sense of the world it's in). Tel Loiryn 12:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Yah, I support this 'cause it's a nice world High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Yes Thyles 18:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Note:Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings obtained the most votes. Nominations and Votes: Late September *Caroth **'Vote' - I like my own world ya see and I like attention. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 19:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - This planet is a full-fledged article which I think is very, very developed, complete with demographics, geographics, histories, technologies, and all different angles of life as one would see in an encyclopedia. And it has consistent images to boot. I'm thinking we feature this particular article by itself since the rest of the world is underdeveloped. Tel Loiryn 14:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' Thyles 14:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Note:Not enough votes for any work so the previous feature world will remain feature for this period. Nominations and Votes: Early October *Lorica **'Vote - Pro' - This world is very developed and content rich, it shows consistency and good page layout and is an example of a good conworld. 17:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *United Islands of Georgeland **'Vote' - Extremely large and well done nation. United Planets 16:36, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - I concur. It is indeed a massive project. Tel Loiryn 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Agreed. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 09:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro, I think Georgeland is the flagship of our fleet, it really deserves to be featured Thyles 12:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - What a Conworld nation should look like. It has a comprehensive history, a defined culture, and intriguing personalities. Genius In the Lamp 19:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - This planet is a full-fledged article which I think is very, very developed, complete with demographics, geographics, histories, technologies, and all different angles of life as one would see in an encyclopedia. And it has consistent images to boot. I'm thinking we feature this particular article by itself since the rest of the world is underdeveloped. Tel Loiryn 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: Late October *Lorica **'Vote' - Mine Tel Loiryn 13:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Thorough and well organized. Archangellus 00:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - Mine United Planets 03:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - See explanation from above. Tel Loiryn 13:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Caroth **'Vote' - Somewhat interesting, slightly unpolished due to lack of time (maybe use as horror example? ;P ) ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 17:46, 23 October 2008 (UTC) *Southern Cross Republic **'Vote' - A pretty interesting read. Nkr20 07:01, 17 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro Thyles 14:42, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Orbis Centauri **'Vote' - Mine Darwin IV 23:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: November * New Cambria **'Vote' - Consistent, coherent and fun to read! Thyles 23:45, 30 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Ill agree very nicely done and a great read. Archangellus 00:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: Early January * Future World **'Vote' - Great idea. I hope it attracts more people. Nkr20 04:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - It needs all the advertising it can get. Tel Loiryn 01:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro (btw, have you realised we hit 2,500, which means we are on an upper grade now in the wikia universe: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Big_wikis)[[User:Thyles|Thyles]] 12:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Definitely needs the advertising. BTW, who maintains and upkeeps the featured worlds? I don't think it has been updated in months. Am I allowed to change it or is that an admin only thing? United Planets 08:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - I like it! - Dymero 01:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Since nobody seems to update the featured worlds, I'll do it myself. We obviously have a 100% vote for Future World. United Planets 05:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: March I've set the next round for all March since February's just about over and early February is WAY over. Tel Loiryn 15:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *United Islands of Georgeland **'Vote' - Wake up people! January is over! Anyway, since we have a lack of good worlds to feature, let's just do Georgeland again and hope somebody comes up with something better. Richmondappleeater 03:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) **'Vote' - Nothing beats Georgeland. In terms of brute size, that is. Tel Loiryn 15:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *Nearly Real World **'Vote' - NRW is the 5th largest world on this site, with hundreds of articles, and these aren't all cheap-shot articles either. Well developed, complete with pictures, and covering just about every part of the conworld, the project is definitely worthy of being featured. Plus, it has contributors from across the wiki's history, and is the ultimate example of people pitching in to create a united world. Tel Loiryn 15:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *if it alreayd have why another? take some other then EmperorZelos 16:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Anyone care about November/December? If not, can I suggest New Cambria? This would be particularly timely, as November and December are when my country hosts its annual song contest. Nkr20 02:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I suggest my country, Leubantia. Very well written, as it is long and detailed. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: January and February 2010 * Lorica **'Vote' - I like this one. --DatorXodar 09:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Leubantia **'Vote' Mine [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Future World **'Vote' - Awesome and I'm in it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC)